Love Bites
by SirenaLoreley
Summary: La pasión de Nero por las historias de terror y vampiros, lo lleva a tener una experiencia muy peculiar en la noche de Halloween... Dante/Nero SHONEN AI! especial para Halloween Vamp!Dante. Dedicado a Jedah Sparda!


Woooh, bueno...!! acá vengo otra vez, al ataque!! a desparramar otro cachito de 'boy love' en el fandom DMC (se esconde detrás de un escudo anti-bombas)... vamos, no se enojen... no es que esté cometiendo un pecado tan grave, no...?

Dante: ...  
Nero: ...  
Lore: ...qué... ahora se van a quejar!? Ustedes ya me conocen muy bien...  
Dante: ...ps...  
Nero: ...si, pero...  
Lore: ...nada de nada!! el Fandom en español necesita un poco de condimento bishonen ai, y USTEDES... me van a ayudar... -sonrisa maliciosa-  
Dante: ...-suspiro-  
Nero: ...TT

En fin, vamos a lo importante... la historia de hoy.  
Se acerca Halloween, y aunque yo no lo festejo (bah, en mi país al menos no es una festividad tan popular, todavía) me resulta una excusa exquisita para escribir sobre temáticas halloweenescas XD... por ende, y tras ser inspirada en un dibujo que hice (y está publicadoi en mi cuenta del deviantArt) y en un fic en inglés que una de mis amigas de DA me hizoen homenaje a susodicho dibujo, ahora soy YO la que llega para presentar una historia peculiar...

Bienvenidos a la DIMENSIÓN DESCOSIDA!! (si, leyeron bien XD). Así como en Fairly ODD Tales tendrán cuentos de hadas versión DMC, en la 'Dimensión Descosida' tendrán historia a las que no se les puede hallar una explicación racional (ni tendrán secuelas asíque no las pidan!! XDD). Bueno, mejor vamos a los bifes...

Es una historia SHONEN AI, nuevamente... relación chico-chico, y como es obvio, la pareja en cuestión es Dante/Nero. Advertencias? Ninguna demasiado grave... cierto contacto por ahí y allá, no más lejos que caricias, besos... y otra cosita ... ya verán...  
Es un ONE SHOT. Aunque parezca otra cosa la historia termina ahí donde termina XDD ustedes pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones...  
Yo la califico APTA PARA ADOLESCENTES Y ADULTOS (XD qué gracioso suena...)... o sea, no hay situaciones XXX, si están temiendo eso...  
Estas cosas las aclaro porque no quiero recibir quejas por no haber advertido acerca del contenido de la historia... si no les gusta, no lean, y si la leyeron por error, entonces hagan como que jamás en su vida encontraron sus ojos una lectura semejante...

Finalmente, esta historia va dedicada de todo corazón a JEDAHSPARDA nn. Sii!! es toda para tí, mi niña, y gracias por las horas de diversión y delirio en el MSN...!!

Muy bien... vamos a la historia...!!

**Love Bites**

-…te parece que ésta es una forma agradable de terminar la noche…?  
-…no te quejes, nene… es trabajo…!

La verdad, a Nero no le importaba que aquella fuese la invitación a cenar en el palacio de la Reina Victoria de Inglaterra. Estaba muy cómodo en el Devil May Cry esa noche de viento helado, mirando una película mientras comían pizza, y precisamente estaba pensando en lo divino que era el hecho de no tener que salir para nada en una noche tan horrible como ésa, vísperas de Halloween… cuando el maldito teléfono interrumpió su descanso. Era natural, en fechas como ésa los demonios parecían más ávidos de salir a causar sus desmanes, le había comentado el Cazador; mientras atravesaban calles en donde decenas de niños disfrazados de los más estrambóticos monstruitos pululaban de casa en casa pidiendo golosinas alegremente, Nero refunfuñaba en contra de los demonios, de su contratista y de aquella maldita noche…

-…aww, vamos… -rió Dante, cuando ambos bajaron de su motocicleta y caminaron el trecho faltante hacia el callejón en donde su cliente les había advertido que unos demonios de cabezas flameantes (Basiliscs, sin duda) estaban aterrando a los vecinos- …a ti siempre te ha gustado salir a cazar…  
-…si, pero justo esta noche…

Es que precisamente por Halloween, durante todo el día hubo una maratón de películas de terror; desde las más clásicas como la versión en blanco y negro de Frankenstein, hasta las más modernas como El Aro; Nero era fanático de las películas de horror desde que se acordaba, y se había propuesto un día de huelga personal para disfrutar de su panacea cinéfila… y hete aquí que, a pesar de su voluntad, Dante lo arrastra a una noche ventosa, nublada, incómoda, a buscar a un grupo de perros molestosos…

…qué manera de arruinar un descanso…

-…bueno, esas películas ya las has visto decenas de veces…  
-…no me importa, era MI descanso, Dante!! Y para colmo…  
-…? …para colmo qué?

Caminaban casi como si pasearan por el callejón cubierto de brumas… había un olor a azufre en el ambiente, los Basiliscs estaban cerca…

-…que para colmo, justo estaba dando una de mis favoritas… 'Drácula', la que fue dirigida por… este, cómo se llamaba el director…? –Nero se rascó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, intentado recordar...  
-…Cóppola?  
-ÉSE!! …ah, también la viste? A qué es genial…?  
-…jeje, cómo no verla, si en todo el día te apropiaste del televisor… además ya había visto esa película… pero está bien, las vampiresas son sexys… -Dante sonrió con su gesto pervertido más habitual, y Nero resopló.  
-…bah, tú sólo piensas en eso… mh, apuesto a que nunca te enfrentaste con vampiros en tu trabajo…  
Dante esbozó un gesto que parecía de complicidad, aunque Nero no entendió el mensaje.  
-…ahhh, quién sabe…  
-…?

Dante no dejó su sonrisa, mientras se acercaban al final del callejón.

-…vampiros… son unas criaturas tan sorprendentes… en verdad, sólo he combatido contra súcubos e íncubos, pero no han sido grandes rivales… nunca me he encontrado con…  
-…un vampiro de las literaturas? –arriesgó Nero, mirándole ahora con curiosidad. Dante rió ante la sugerencia de comparación.  
-…no sé si los 'vampiros de las literaturas' existen en realidad… -miró al chico de reojo- …son muy… uhm, 'perfectos'… tan elegantes y toda la parafernalia…  
-…jeje, pues ahí está el encanto de un vampiro clásico… ya sabes, como los de Bram Stoker, Sheridan Le Fanu, o Ann Rice entre los autores modernos… esas novelas fueron escritas en el período Romántico, o en todo caso están apuntadas a esa época… es natural que tengan características particulares muy propias: su belleza sobrenatural, su palidez, que vivan aislados, que sean seres nocturnos y crueles, pero sobre todo tristes… solos… y que añoren la compañía de los vivos, su sangre caliente…

Dante miró ahora a Nero, arqueando las cejas. El chico se sobresaltó y desvió la vista, ligeramente sonrojado al darse cuenta del discursillo que se había mandado.  
-Sí que sabes, nene, me sorprendes… Leíste 'Entrevista con el Vampiro' o viste esa película…? Bueno, en todo caso... se ve que te gustan los vampiros, nene… bueno, te digo… quién sabe, tal vez tengas suerte y algún día—CUIDADO!!

El grito de Dante coincidió con el estruendo de una bomba… no, de una cabeza explosiva que golpeó la esquina del callejón, a escasos metros de ellos. El aullido chirriante de aquellos perros infernales pareció llenar con ecos insoportables todo el lugar en apenas segundos.  
-LET'S ROCK!!

Dante y Nero saltaron a los costados, notando que había cerca de quince (no, dieciséis) de aquellas criaturas; una manada importante pero nada que se les pudiera escapar de las manos. Rebellion y Red Queen brillaron en la noche, cortando el aire y cercenando a aquellas aberraciones en cuestión de minutos; los Basiliscs eran seres ágiles, pero los cazadores ya los conocían; apenas se quedaban quietos para realizar su ataque especial con las cabezas fogosas, y les caía la muerte en forma de una balacera o una filosa hoja de metal que destrozaba sus cráneos demoníacos y apagaba definitivamente el fuego que los alimentaba…

No tardaron mucho… quince minutos de baile, y la pista estaba cubierta de carbones encendidos y cadáveres semidesintegrados… el último quejido, la última explosión, y el último Basilisc cayó a los pies de Nero, quien guardó su espada con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
-…eso fue rápido…  
-…sí que sí… -Dante pateó un montoncito de cenizas encendidas a un costado- …yo maté cerca de ocho, cuántos tú…?  
-…bah, creo que siete… uhm, pero… no nos habíamos repartido el grupo…? –Nero se volteó para mirar a Dante, quien se le acercaba a pasos despreocupados, Rebellion al hombro- …pensé que era un número par…  
-…y ERA un número par… -acotó el otro, frunciendo el ceño.  
-…entonc—

Los ojos de Dante le gritaron la advertencia antes que su cuerpo o sus labios; Nero se giró vivamente pero ya era tarde, y una bola de fuego le dio de lleno en la cabeza con un golpe tremendo… cayó pesadamente, el aullido del monstruo, el silbido de Rebellion y el grito de Dante, todo confundiéndose en sus oídos, convirtiéndose en un rumor de tormenta lejana mientras caía y seguía cayendo a la inconciencia…

**#/#/#**

-…hn…

La cabeza le dolía tremendamente, y sin abrir los ojos aún mandó su mano humana a la sien. Le palpitaba como un tambor, el golpe fue duro (las cabezas de esos malditos perros eran de piedra!!). Nero emitió un quejido y rodó hasta quedar de espaldas sobre algo duro y frío… el suelo?  
_Dante, bastardo desgraciado, acaso no me vas a ayudar?, _pensó, creyendo que aún estaba en el suelo del callejón y que el Cazador seguramente aguardaba que reaccionase para burlarse de la forma estúpida como lo dejó dormido el cabezazo del Basilisc que se le había escabullido. Sin embargo, cuando el dolor que ya remitía le permitió abrir los ojos, se quedó absolutamente confundido…

En lugar del cielo nublado sobre su cabeza, distinguió un techo barrocamente decorado, con mármol y oro en complicadas fiorituras. Sus manos, apoyadas en el suelo para incorporarse, sintieron la suavidad de lozas en lugar del áspero cemento del callejón, y si bien el ambiente era gélido y penumbroso, no era una calle de la ciudad el sitio en donde se encontraba ahora…  
-…pero qué…  
El dolor se iba del todo y sus sentidos recobraban el control; estaba aparentemente en el medio del pasillo de una silenciosa mansión, la luz lunar filtrándose por amplísimos ventanales de forma ojival que dibujaban elegantes rejas de sombras en el suelo pulido. Una observación más delicada del ambiente le hizo caer a Nero en la cuenta de que ese lugar le resultaba conocido…  
-…el castillo Fortuna?  
Por eso era el ambiente tan frío!! Naturalmente, la nieve acariciaba el cristal de las ventanas con las discretas ráfagas de viendo invernal, el único clima que predominaba en aquella región—  
…un momento.

-…qué estoy haciendo aquí?!

Nero se había golpeado la cabeza demasiado fuerte, sí, era verdad, pero no creía que tal golpe lo hubiera dejado inconciente por tanto tiempo… cómo había llegado a ese lugar!? La ciudad en donde trabajaba junto con Dante quedaba a horas de viaje de Fortuna. Además, quién lo había traído y para qué?!  
Nero, de repente, sintió frío. Llevó su mano para alzar el cierre de su chaleco, y al no hallarlo miró su pecho, una sorpresa y temor creciente invadiéndolo al darse cuenta de que no tenía sus ropas habituales: en lugar de sus jeans y sobretodo de trabajo tenía unos pantalones negros de vestir, zapatos y una camisa de lino blanca de aspecto anticuado… los botones estaban desprendidos a la mitad, mostrando su pecho desnudo.  
Volvió a estremecerse, de frío y de relativa indignación. Quién le había vestido así!? Si era una broma, era de pésimo gusto…Nero se puso en pie, pensando que si en efecto era una broma, sólo podía ser de…

-…!!

Un rumor al fondo de la galería semicircular llamó su atención. No había demasiada luz, la luna se ocultaba por momentos cuando las nubes invernales se colocaban en su camino, dejándolo todo bañado en sombras opacas. Nero caminó a pasos lentos, frunciendo el ceño, deseando internamente tener sus armas en sus manos y maldiciendo a quien sea que se las hubiera escondido… su Devil Bringer centelleaba levemente, en reflejo de su nerviosismo.  
-…quién está ahí…?  
Nadie respondió. Y no obstante, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a aquella semioscuridad, Nero podía afirmar que había una silueta más oscura casi al fondo del pasillo. Acostumbrado a enfrentar criaturas demoníacas sin temor, Nero sólo mantuvo una saludable desconfianza a medida que cerraba las distancias con el desconocido… sus pasos hacían ecos sordos en el vacío de la galería, llenándolo de escalofríos…  
…todo aquello era tan… surreal…  
-…hey… tú… quién—

En ese momento, apenas a unos metros de distancia, la luna volvió a mostrarse y a bañar con su luz helada el interior de la galería; ante los ojos de Nero, el desconocido cobró forma finalmente, y el gesto tenso del adolescente se distendió en un suspiro.  
-Dante…!! –su voz, sin embargo, denotaba su enojo; claramente aquello era una broma demasiado pesada de parte de su compañero y no estaba dispuesto a dejársela pasar- …qué te crees que haces, viniendo aquí?! Acaso estás loco, este lugar está a leguas de la ciudad…!! Cuánto te tomaste en viajar hasta aquí, y por qué me trajiste…?? Y dónde están mis ropas!! –claramente se sonrojó al último cuestionamiento; si fue Dante quien lo trajo, seguramente fue él quien…  
Nero se puso justo enfrente del cazador… su enojo finalmente cedió, y emitió un suspiro de rendición ante el silencio del otro quien sólo le miraba…  
-…en fin, vas a decirme por qué--¿?

En ese momento, el joven cazador se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo raro con su compañero.

Definitivamente el hombre a su frente era Dante; su cabello de plata, sus ojos helados, sus rasgos masculinos y bellos, incluso su barba de un día eran como una rúbrica en sí misma… pero al prestar más atención, Nero notó que las ropas del cazador habían sido reemplazadas por un traje elegante de color negro: pantalones y frac, zapatos oscuros, una camisa blanca con un broche de rubí en forma de rosa sosteniendo la fina corbata de lazo; una capa oscura de terciopelo estaba echada sobre los hombros del cazador, y casi lo cubría por completo, atada al cuello con un nudo fino.

Nero se quedó mudo, mirando a Dante y su curiosa vestimenta… casi era como si el Cazador fuese un elegante caballero del siglo XVIII. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando reorganizar sus ideas.  
-…pero, de qué te disfrazaste!? Acaso estaba todo planeado, qué pasa—  
En ese momento, Dante sonrió. Era un gesto tan simple, y sin embargo Nero sintió que le corría un escalofrío por la espalda…

…algo no andaba bien, algo estaba… fuera de lugar…

-…Nero… -era la voz de Dante, esa voz profunda y sonora, ahora teñida con un tono casi cariñoso… o tal vez… seductor?! Nero se enderezó, como si le hubieran pinchado- …Nero…  
-…qu-qué te pasa… esto no es…  
Dante avanzó un paso hacia el chico, y Nero inconcientemente retrocedió otro…  
…y entonces algo llamó su atención. Un movimiento contra la pared hizo que el chico mirase hacia el costado, pero sólo se trataba de uno de aquellos enormes espejos que, recordaba, adornaban las galerías del castillo Fortuna; precisamente el cristal plateado reflejaba la ventana y la luna, y a Nero…  
…a Nero…

-…hh…

El joven cazador sintió que el corazón se le detenía en el pecho… el espejo lo reflejaba a él…  
…a él… solamente.

-…p-pero… -Nero sintió que su Devil Bringer se apagaba momentáneamente en un reflejo espiritual de su confusión e incredulidad ante los que sus ojos le gritaban. El espejo estaba ahí, y Dante estaba enfrente al mismo y NO LO REFLEJABA… era acaso un engaño de la vista!? Era acaso que estaba ante un espejismo o el espejo estaba roto y por azares de la perspectiva no reflejaba toda la escena…?  
…se engañaba, el espejo estaba en perfectas condiciones… él estaba plenamente conciente de ello…  
-…D-Da—  
Nero miró a su frente de nuevo, y una impresión nueva lo hizo caer sentado en el duro suelo de mármol, dando un grito estrangulado.  
Dante se le había acercado tanto, y de un modo tan sutil que no lo había notado.  
…no lo había notado? CÓMO podía NO notar a ese hombre y su aura poderosa acercándosele…??  
Y sin embargo, no lo había notado…

Dante estaba ahora a un paso de él, erguido en toda su altura como una torre, sus ojos celestes sobrenaturales fijos en los suyos con una agudeza que dolía…  
…no lo había notado… tal vez porque…

Nero empezó a arrastrarse hacia atrás, alejándose de aquella presencia… sus ojos se abrían más y más, al notar que seguía sin notar su presencia…  
…no sentía el calor de Dante…  
…no sentía…

…_No puede ser…!!_

-…Nero… -la voz del cazador era tan sensual, era como hipnótica la forma en que las palabras brotaban de sus labios- …mi precioso Nero…  
-…eh!? –el chico alcanzó a incorporarse pero trastrabilló y cayó contra el muro… no pasó un segundo y la sombra lo cubrió, encasillándolo contra la pared; los ojos aterrados se quedaron presos en aquella mirada de hielo, un conejo ante la serpiente- …Dante—  
-…no tengas miedo, Nero… -aquella voz… cómo podía resistirse a aquella dulce, masculina, seductora voz? - …no te voy a lastimar…  
Nero se tensó, por qué intuía que no debía confiar en aquella afirmación?? …tal vez por el hecho que quien así hablaba no tenía reflejo en el espejo…? Muy probable…  
-…p-pero Dante—

El aludido sonrió, acercándose más hasta quedar a la altura del rostro del chico… Nero sintió la estremecedora caricia de su aliento, frío, contra sus labios. Sus ojos, liberándose del hechizo de aquellos otros, se fijaron en aquella boca sensual…  
…sus labios… sus labios y sus… sus…

-…!!

Entonces supo que no debía quedarse ahí… su instinto reaccionó de golpe y dio un empujón al hombre, quien no se resistió sino que blandamente se hizo a un lado para dejar a su joven presa escapar. Nero no miró hacia atrás para ver si Dante lo seguía, estaba aterrado ante la perspectiva de hacerlo y caer en la cuenta de que lo tenía ya encima, como una sombra que amenazara con atraparlo de un momento a otro… la presión de su mirada lo perseguía y acicateaba, obligándolo a acelerar su carrera a través de los pasillos vacíos y poblados de sombras y reverberaciones de sus propios pasos.

…_Dante... no… no puede ser…!!_

Pasó de largo por el hall que comunicaba al patio interno del castillo. Aquella no era una salida segura, y el viento seguía soplando… siguió de largo y dobló a la derecha en la primera curva; la puerta ricamente decorada dio paso irónicamente a un sector oscuro y húmedo, el pasillo corto que llevaba a una escalera en caracol… Nero no recordaba bien la disposición de las habitaciones del castillo, y de momento no le importaba, sólo pensaba en escapar… en alejarse de Dante lo más que podía, dominado por incomprensible terror…  
No podía meditar aquello de manera racional, su cuerpo parecía seguir el grito del instinto de conservación y no el de su cerebro, mientras subía la escalera y pasaba el angosto puente metálico que lo llevaba a otra puerta… abrió las hojas de un empujón y cerró tras de sí con un estampido, sintiéndose agitado y tembloroso, no seguro pero al menos ligeramente aliviado por haber puesto algo de distancia entre él y…

-…no puede ser… tiene que ser un error… todo esto…

Pero el espejo no mentía… sus sentidos no mentían…  
…los colmillos de Dante no mentían…

-…Dante es un… un…

Cayó contra la puerta cerrada, sintiendo el sudor helándose contra su piel. Asomando su rostro entre sus rodillas, notó aquella nueva habitación en la que se hallaba… con un respingo recordó el lugar: era el dormitorio que daba al Cementerio del Soldado. En una luz repentina de su memoria, pensó que más allá del cementerio, una puerta comunicaba al patio central y de nuevo a la galería… con el corazón cayéndosele al fondo del estómago se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo en círculos!!  
Se puso en pie, tenía que salir de ahí… pensó en desandar lo andado, pero de nuevo su mente le ladró la inutilidad de ello; giró sobre sus pasos y se lanzó hacia la puerta de cristal, empañado por el frío y la nieve y la bruma…  
-…h?  
…bruma?

Al sujetar el picaporte de la puerta doble, sus ojos miraron al exterior con una sensación opresiva ganándole el pecho de nuevo. Las lápidas apenas se distinguían y el monolito del patio central del camposanto era un vago fantasma de formas indefinidas… la bruma era de color gris acerado y se pegaba a los cristales con una actitud casi animal, como deseando entrar, arañando, rasgando…  
…o era que en verdad algo arañaba…

Nero se apartó un paso de la puerta, levantando la vista un poco… no era su imaginación, algo arañaba, algo—  
…algo buscaba entrar.

La garganta del adolescente se secó, y el corazón dejó de latir un segundo infinito. Los ojos espantados vieron entonces lo que su razón se negaba a ver: contra la puerta, envuelto en bruma y haciéndose cada vez más patente a medida que los segundos pasaban, estaba la silueta alta de la pesadilla de la que estaba tratando de huir…  
Ese hombre…

-…Dante…

Apenas había susurrado su nombre, con miedo. Pero los ojos fríos del aludido se fijaron en los suyos, y una sonrisa leve embelleció letalmente sus rasgos; una de sus manos estaba rasgando la fina madera que componían los paneles de la puerta de cristal, buscando una abertura por la que colar su mano y abrir el pestillo…  
Nero retrocedió sin apartar su vista de aquella otra, no hacia la puerta sino hacia el mueble principal de aquella habitación: la cama de dosel. Sus manos se encontraron con la suave textura de las mantas, y arañaron nerviosamente esas telas mientras sus ojos continuaban fijos en la aparición en la puerta, que aún pugnaba por entrar… no podía reaccionar, de golpe sentía que todos sus músculos estaban paralizados por un temor mucho más profundo, un miedo que jamás había sentido antes en ningún momento de su vida, ni siquiera combatiendo contra las horribles bestias infernales…

…un crujido le indicó que la puerta había sido vencida. Nero intentó obligar a su cuerpo a reaccionar, a correr, a atacar y defenderse si era necesario…  
Era inútil. La bruma casi palpable se derramaba por el piso, cubriendo rápidamente cada sector del suelo a la altura de los tobillos, trepando felinamente a la cama, rozando las piernas de Nero quien, al notarlo, dio un respingo y subió el resto de su cuerpo a la cama como si de una tabla salvadora se tratase. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta, sentado como estaba en el lecho, el corazón latiéndole desaforado…

La bruma subió a la cama, sutil como serpiente, deslizándose sobre el cuerpo de un distraído Nero en hebras tan finas que eran casi impalpables… pero el chico percibía esas extrañas caricias, colándose por su camisa abierta y deslizándose como besos sobre su cuello desnudo… sensuales como las manos de un amante… igual de hipnóticas que el susurro de una voz muy querida, instándole a que se relajara, a que no peleara… a que se abandonara a un deleite secreto que le aguardaba, despertando en Nero deseos innominables, ajenos a su voluntad normal…  
Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios, mitad de ansia y mitad de derrota… percibió la caída lenta de su cuerpo hasta yacer del todo en la cama, incapaz de moverse; sus músculos no le respondían, pero en vez de sentirse angustiado como hacía rato esta vez experimentaba un secreto placer, una paz que lo llenaba por entero…

-…tanto tiempo…

La voz era dulce como miel, suave, masculina, acariciante… Nero entornó los párpados, lánguidamente, y un escalofrío lo recorrió al sentir una caricia más tangible en su cuello…  
-…tanto tiempo aguardando… he esperado paciente… he cruzado Océanos de Tiempo, sólo para encontrarte…  
Un beso frío, quemándole la piel de la garganta. Nero emitió un gemido, estremeciéndose.  
-…Dante…

Aquellos labios subieron por la curva de su cuello hasta su barbilla; cuando sintió que el contacto desaparecía, abrió sus ojos ensoñados para encontrarse con el rostro perfecto de ese hombre apenas a centímetros de distancia… sabía que estaba sobre él, que lo cubría y atrapaba con su cuerpo, pero no le importó; en ese momento no sentía miedo ni ansias de escapar, sólo quería perderse en aquella mirada celeste para siempre, quería que aquellos labios lo besaran hasta arrancarle la última gota de aliento de su ser, anhelaba el Paraíso oscuro que aquellas palabras le prometían… un Paraíso de tinieblas donde podrían estar juntos… para siempre…

-…Nero… -los ojos se cerraron al inclinarse y conquistar los labios del adolescente, y éste le correspondió deslizando con pereza sus manos sobre los brazos y los hombros de Dante, no importándole lo bizarro, peligroso o pecaminoso del asunto… ese beso era la Vida para él, y no había nada en ese mundo ni en ningún otro que lo hiciera desear separarse de él en ese instante. Arqueó su espalda al percibir que lo invadía, profundizando el beso, las manos fuertes del adulto colándose por detrás de su cintura, pegándolo aún más a su duro cuerpo; el contacto hizo que Nero gimiera y se separara de aquellos labios, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ambas manos ahora aferrándose al cabello plateado de quien le arrebataba la razón apenas con un beso… los labios de Dante, su lengua y sus dientes, ahora clamaban la piel tierna de su garganta nuevamente, recorriendo cada parcela de ese territorio y arrancándole más y más suspiros a su hermosa víctima…

-…D-Dante… nhh…  
-…voy a hacerte mío, Nero… -aquellas palabras parecían una promesa tan amenazante como deseada- …mío, solo mío…  
-…s-sí… -Nero cerró de nuevo sus ojos, sentía las manos de ese hombre deslizándose ahora por su pecho, apartando delicadamente la camisa blanca de lino; la tela rodó por los hombros tersos del muchacho, desnudando parte de su pecho y espalda, y de nuevo sintió el adolescente el roce sensual de aquellos labios sobre su hombro desprotegido. Sentía su corazón latiendo a un ritmo desaforado, golpeándole el pecho casi dolorosamente, sus manos crispándose nerviosas sobre la camisa blanca de Dante (no lo había notado, pero se había despojado de su frac y de aquella elegante capa), temblando más cuanto más se extendía aquella tortura lenta y deliciosa… impulsado por el adulto dominante estaba ahora sentado contra él en la cama, ligeramente echado hacia atrás y sostenido por las manos firmes que tan bien conocía; Nero entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que los besos en su cuello se volvían más hambrientos…

-…oh!!

Un leve arañazo le hizo tensarse, el dolor era apenas distinguible, pero le hizo abrir los ojos, el temor de nuevo reptando hacia su pecho…

-…tranquilo… -la voz de Dante resonó muy cerca, amable y sensual… -no tengas miedo… es un momento, nada más… apenas duele…  
-…p-por favor…  
Los labios del adulto volvieron a acallar al joven; Nero se rindió por completo entonces, abandonándose a los brazos, a los labios, a la sed de su amante…  
-…eres tan hermoso… Nero…  
Ya no hubo respuesta, ni Dante esperó una. Su cabeza volvió a bajar contra el cuello de Nero, sus labios separados, y apresó esa piel virgen decididamente…  
Nero contuvo el aliento…

-…ah!!

…un latigazo de dolor nació en su cuello, desparramándose como un escalofrío caliente por cada célula de su cuerpo; era un dolor agudo, increíblemente dulce y placentero, que disparó los latidos de su corazón a un ritmo de locura y lo hizo aferrarse a la espalda de su verdugo con alma y vida, no deseando que lo soltara jamás, queriendo extender aquel éxtasis para siempre, de ser posible… sentía a la perfección los labios, la lengua, los colmillos abriendo una herida en su carne y bebiendo su vida lentamente, sensualmente, como si aquel acto fuera una manera estilizada de hacerle el amor… las manos recias pero amables de Dante rodeaban su cintura, y pronto una subió para sujetarlo gentilmente de su nuca, dejándolo relajado en sus brazos mientras continuaba aquél lánguido ritual. Los labios de Nero dejaban escapar suspiros cada tanto, incapaz de resistir ese placer, experimentando lo que, seguramente, era un orgasmo a nivel espiritual, percibiendo hilos de su sangre cayendo por su espalda y por su pecho, manchando la inmaculada blancura de su camisa…

…aquella mordida, manchando la inmaculada blancura de su alma… de su carne virgen…

-…Dante…!!

Sintió que perdía la conciencia, Dante lo invadía definitivamente, lo hacía suyo al marcarlo y poseerlo de aquella forma… la boca hambrienta finalmente se soltó de su cuello, y entre sus pestañas Nero observó los labios enrojecidos y el hilo de su propia Vida goteando sensualmente de la comisura de su boca.  
Dante le sonreía con verdadero cariño… y antes que pudiera decir nada, besó los labios pálidos de su amante, y Nero sentía que estaba cayendo en un pozo hondo y oscuro, caliente y tranquilo… la oscuridad lo llenaba todo, pero en esa oscuridad sentía a Dante, sus labios, su lengua, su sangre…  
Sus manos temblaron apenas, y finalmente se aflojaron y cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, desmayadas…

La última sensación, un par de ojos muy claros que le contemplaban con cariño…

**#/#/#**

-…Nero… Nero… NERO!!  
El grito último le hizo dar un salto.  
-ARGH!! QUÉ—QUE—QUÉ PASÓ—DONDE!!  
El dolor agudo en la sien fue como una explosión, y se aferró la cabeza con ambas manos.  
-…púuhh, hasta que te despertaste, nene…

Nero se irguió con dificultad en la cama, y miró enloquecido a su alrededor. Estaba en su recámara, la que Dante le había otorgado cuando decidieron trabajar juntos en el Devil May Cry, y dicho cazador estaba sentado en el borde de la litera, mirándole con un gesto divertido. Nero lo miró de arriba abajo, incrédulo, aún confundido… pero el dueño de casa estaba vestido con su ropa de siempre y le miraba con un aire simpático.  
-…estabas teniendo un mal sueño, nene… parece que el cabezazo que te dio ese Basilisc te dejó bien fuera de combate, eh…?

Un momento de silencio, mientras Nero intentaba reconstruir su conciencia.  
-…un… sueño…?  
Con un sentimiento confuso miró hacia la ventana… estaba en la ciudad, en el local del DMC, aún era de noche, aún estaba ventoso en esa noche de Halloween...

…_un sueño…_

Pestañeó y dedicó a Dante una mirada tan azorada que el Cazador mismo se sintió confuso. Deslizó el revés de sus dedos por la mejilla del chico para llamar su atención; Nero dio un respingo…  
-…qué sucede…? Tienes una cara que…  
-…ah? …oh, Dante, no sabes, tuve un sueño de lo más extraño, estaba en el castillo Fortuna, pero estaba vestido de otra forma y tú también estabas, pero no eras tú, eras—

Nero se detuvo, sonrojándose. Dante pestañeó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuase.  
-…ah… eh… -Nero sentía que se sonrojaba peor, y sacudió la cabeza- …o-olvídalo, me parece que estuve viendo demasiadas películas de vampiros…  
-…ah, si…?

Dante sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Nero le siguió con la mirada, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al notar aquella respuesta misteriosa, desusada de parte del Cazador… éste le sonrió desde la puerta (un gesto que le causó escalofríos, no sabía por qué), y finalmente lo dejó solo…  
Nero se quedó sentado en la cama, con las sábanas enrolladas en su cintura… se miraba las manos, la demoníaca y la humana, apoyadas sobre las mantas…  
-…p-pero…

Estaban tan… apagadas… pálida la una, opaca la otra…casi como si…

De repente y como impulsado por un resorte saltó de la cama así como estaba, ignorando el mareo que repentinamente le ganó y se abalanzó sobre el único espejo que estaba en la recámara… no notó el golpe en sus sienes, ni sus ojeras, ni siquiera notó lo pálido que estaba…

…sus ojos estaban clavados en la marca de una mordida, justo sobre la arteria de su cuello…

**Fin?**

Gracias por leer...!! y a ver si otros se animan a escribir historias Halloweenescas, che...!!


End file.
